justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Cut game content from Just Cause 2
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of the Just Cause 2, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. 3D birds There's 2D birds in the final game that fly around the JC2 game world. See more about them at Animals. Using "Jman100's build world" (Just Cause 2 Multiplayer) to bring objects from the files into the game world, User:Mandella644 was able to find a fully modeled 3D seagull. There's also the black bird from Razman's office, but that one is actually in the game. If you're on PC you can go onto Jman's or ProblemSolvers' server and spawn a bird yourself in build world. It's on the list. Seems like this got cut because 3D animated birds would be a waste of resources. Panau Police Department Just Cause 2 was originally meant to have a police force along with the military. Read and see all about it at the main article: Panau Police Department. Airport NPCs User:Mandella644 found four character models that relate to airports - two male pilots and two female flight attendants. They have the civilian bone structure, so it's not possible to play as them in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, but it is possible to see their models by extracting their "cdoll" files and using Gibbed's model viewer to look at them. "very nice Italian suits" Remember when Karl Blaine describes Roaches as "urban mob, who wear some, how do I put it, very nice Italian suits"? They don't wear anything like that in the final game. Instead they have brightly colored clothing, like the other factions. They were probably changed at some point to look more recognizable, as "very nice Italian suits" would look a lot like the Panau Secret Service. Usable passenger seats and taxis that transport people There's taxi driver dialogue in the game files. Check the captions file, press ctrl+F and type "put a marker" and it should come up with the quote "Put a marker on your PDA, man. I'll take you there". There are others that accompany this quote. It is also said that one of the early "vertical slice" videos shows Rico in the backseat of a 4-door Sakura Aquila Forte. The backseats on the Tuk-Tuk Laa and Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw are usable, but not to Rico. It's probably possible to get an NPC into the seat, by tricking them. The smoke monster on Hantu Island will get in the backseat. A few more vehicles have been found to have usable passenger seats. Among them are: SnakeHead T20, Pell Silverbolt 6 and Chevalier Liner SB. The Chevalier is used by Sri Irawan in mission cut-scenes, but the purpose of the other vehicles seats is unknown. One pre-release screenshot shows Rico about to Hijack an UH-10 Chippewa at Bandar Baru Nipah (see the picture below). The helicopter has soldiers in all seats. The rear seats are never used in the final game. Melee combat Melee combat seems to have been available at one point, that allowed the military to kick Rico back if he got too close. There are two animations for this in the game. These were usable on "Jman's testing server" (Just Cause 2 Multiplayer) when it allowed animation browsing. Aerial combat There is an early trailer for the game which depicted this planned feature (it was called the "attract video" and Mike Oldman showed it during a vlog before he disappeared). It is speculated that it was scrapped very early on, because of the difficulty of programming such a feature into a massive map. JC1 has it, but the planes aren't too intelligent (at least they don't crash into high buildings, like in JC2). It's worth noting that JC1 uses its own AI engine, whereas JC2 uses the Path Engine, which works well for soldiers and vehicles that must pursue Rico, but for navigating in the 3D space it's not ideal. JC2's AI helicopters are pretty stupid and frequently crash into tall objects, like Radio Masts. Darker and more realistic look to everything The whole game used to look much darker early on and certain assets didn't have the cartoony look to them that's seen in the final game. *See the MV pictures in the below gallery. *According to User:Mandella644, many of the planes looked more silvery and realistic too. *See the camouflaged military uniform in the gallery below. *See the gore section below. Camouflaged military uniforms The Panau Military once had camouflage outfits on, rather than the bright red uniforms in the final game. An image of a soldier firing a scoped weapon that wasn't in the full game (the scope isn't, but the gun might be, it appears to be an Assault Rifle) can be seen posted around Panau City. See the picture below in the gallery. Beta weapons Rico's Signature Gun It is believed by many that Rico's Signature Gun was originally supposed to be able to fire a "30 mm" grenade from a short and thick extra barrel, under the main one. This was mistakenly even advertised on an official promotional picture, which shows the gun in its side view and two differently sized units of ammunition. This was all probably a misunderstanding. One promotional artwork for Just Cause (1) shows Rico Skydiving out of a burning Huerta SPA Ocelot, while Dual Wielding these exact weapons. Rico does dual wield Holdt R4 Pitbull revolvers in that game, but those are smaller and don't have grenade launchers. Detachable mounted guns Close inspection of the JC2 Mounted Gun and Machine Gun reveals that they're obviously the same weapon. There's a glitch where if the player is in a mounted gun turret while saving the game, reloading that game will result in Rico holding the gun. Strangely, the gun is pointing up at an odd angle, but fires forward as normal. It is likely that the mounted gun was supposed to be detachable, the same way as Miniguns can be lifted from their tripod mountings at guard posts. Different SMG The original Submachine Gun looked shiny and grey. There's a picture in the gallery below from the E3 where it was first seen. AK-47 One of the drawings that the game shows while loading depicts a soldier holding an AK-47. It is believed that this weapon may have been considered at some point during development. Another assault rifle One pre-release picture (see below) shows Rico holding a different shorter assault rifle with a scope. A third explosive type According to the audio files, Sheldon told Rico that he must familiarize himself with three different explosive types that have their own strong points and drawbacks. It is unclear what the third explosive could have been, but the two kept explosives in the retail copy of Just Cause 2 are Fragmentation Grenades and Triggered Explosives. Gore There's an effect in the game files that depicts the gruesome death of a person: Their body exploding into pieces. It's very disturbing and feels extremely out of place in the final version of JC2. The PC version of GTA3 was in its time criticized for being too gruesome. Jman, on his Just Cause 2 Multiplayer server, has made it so that when you die, this effect is triggered on your character. More civilian dialogue Originally Civilians said things like "man, that guy should be in Olympic", presumably when they saw Rico doing Stunts. This may have been cut because it got annoying during game testing, but it's now odd that people don't react to Rico at all. Proper races against other drivers Those strange, empty Racetracks around Panau are all indexed in the game files and were part of the cut "Panauan racing circuit". Cut audio files confirm that the name the underground racing organization is the "Kajhan(?) Matan Motor Club." There was a character called Demonica who would introduce you to different races and her model is still in the game files and you can play as her in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Her actual speech isn't in the game files, but the subtitles file has her quotes scripted. You can open it and pretty much just search for "race" and find some of her lines. It's not known why this got cut, since there was obviously working racing AI, judging by the racers at the Bandar Selekeh track. The "Race Challenges" (see Races) are infinitely easier to program. Faction missions and faction tasks At one point faction missions were split into two types: faction "missions" and faction "tasks". They're clearly separated in the game's indexes. Finding Faction Items could probably count as a "task", but what else would there have been? They probably got merged to simplify the game. "Skydiving stunts" There used to be "Skydiving Stunts", special stunt moves that could somehow be triggered while skydiving, possibly to gain points for doing them in sequence. One of these stunt moves was spinning. This can be seen at Jman's Just Cause 2 Multiplayer server, by typing "/oldski" into the chat. The above spinning move is the only known "skydiving stunt". Idle animations JC2 was originally suppose to have idle animations, just like JC1. These animations are what Rico does when the player doesn't touch the controls for something like 20 seconds. Many older games have these. During the 2010 E3, there was an interview with game developers, where the game was running behind them. Rico was standing on top of the Panau Falls Casino and he was doing some idle animations. These animations included stretching legs and performing the cross sign. In JC1 these include the cross sign (when not holding a weapon) and looking through the gun sights (when holding a weapon). HUD The mini map at the corner of the screen went through a lot of changes. The developers used to have a video about only that some time before JC2 launch. As seen on the below screenshots, the map used there looked very detailed in comparison to the final one. Settlement flags and wind in the flags JC1 has flags at all Settlements in San Esperito that show what faction controls it. JC2 was supposed to have these too and all flags used to wave in the wind. The only flags with these animations in the final game are the Race starting flags. This can also be heard here. Rico's clothing Early pre release videos show Rico wearing entirely black long sleeved clothing and sometimes clothing with a pattern of white and black. The white and black pattern clothing seems to be winter clothing for arctic areas. In the final game Rico's appearance does change depending on where he is, but only very little. Rico gets either brown or white camouflage paint stripes for desert or arctic conditions. Pandak Panay Pandak "Baby" Panay looked different by having long hair and looking more south american. Posters depicting the original Panay can still be seen on some walls in Panau City and on a picture of the beta Propaganda Trailer. Propaganda trailers were movable The Propaganda Trailers were movable and towable by Grappler. In the final game, any attempt to move one will destroy it, however Mobile Radars actually even have functioning wheels for towing. Panau City As seen in the gallery below, the city was quite different at first. Or maybe the picture is just from early development. Aircraft speed In an advertisement for the game video here, it says the Pell Silverbolt 6 is flying at 524 MPH. The top speed in-game is 242 miles per hour, possibly showing that Airplanes once flew at a speed closer to real aircraft. See also: Game limits. Saas PP12 Hogg The beta Saas PP12 Hogg had the same wheels as Dinggong 134D and differently colored body panels to indicate the use of spare parts on an old vehicle. Chevalier Express HT turret The Chevalier Express HT was originally supposed to have a weapon turret. The turret location is visible on the roof. It's unknown what faction was suppose to use the vehicle. Possibly the Panau Police Department or the Roaches as they are the only faction whose main vehicle does not have a turret on there vehicle. GV-104 Razorback turret The beta version of GV-104 Razorback that was shown in an early trailer had a smaller turret with externally mounted Miniguns. Bering I-86DP interior It has been reported that the Bering I-86DP has a partial interior. This means that at some point it was considered to make the plane usable. The Alexander AX-14 also has an interior that was used in a mission, but that interior isn't really inside the plane. Colonel Ken Merdeka Ken Merdeka was renamed to Relutzu, because of a colonel naming contest held by Eidos Interactive before the games release. The PDA page for colonel Perang Lee still speaks of Ken Merdeka. The other colonels who were renamed were Bertrand, Shved, Bamert and Wright, but there's no odd previous names of them left. Small island out at sea A pre-release map of Panau points out the location of the Reapers area where the Just Cause 2 Demo takes place and has a small island in the north-east that doesn't exist in the game. The island is so far out at sea that it's impossible to set a map marker out there on the PDA map. Setting a marker there will cause the marker to be incorrectly shown at the edge of the PDA map, but the yellow marker in the game will still be located correctly, so the marker can still be used to find the location with some relative accuracy. Wingsuit According to Christofer Sundberg, the Wingsuit was originally supposed to appear in Just Cause 2, but it was cancelled, because nobody was using the cars anymore. The wingsuit was then used for all subsequent games. Black Market Tom Sheldon was originally supposed to say things like: *"Too much heat for extraction." - If Rico has heat. *"Try and get rid of your combatants and I can provide you supplies, but you've got to find a better spot for that." *"This money is not good enough." - If Rico had an insufficient amount of money. *"I can't extract you. You got to get rid of the heat, my friend." - Again, if Rico has heat. The Black Market was originally supposed to be summoned by a flare, just like Heavy drop and Extraction in JC1. Sungai Cengkih Besar One very unusual detail about that location is that there is a hack-able gate, similar to all 9 Strongholds. It is possible that during game development, this airport was considered to be a stronghold, but then cancelled. Also something odd is that the AH-33 Topachula there spawns in mountain camouflage, but the rocket pods spawn in forest camouflage. Volcano The Wajah Ramah Fortress "den" looks like it's a normal domed building hidden by surrounding hills, but there's a deep hole under it. The hole makes the mountain seem like an obvious Volcano. It can not be entered in the normal game, other than with the aid of Modifying, or a glitch, but the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer uses the hidden crater as one of the possible "derby" event locations. Maybe the volcano was originally supposed to erupt? Unused small cargo ship in the game files There's an about 20 to 30 meter small cargo ship in the game files. The ship does not appear anywhere in the playable Just Cause 2, but is spawned at some servers in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. This ship is not programmed as a vehicle, so it's one of the stationary vehicles. Gallery Vaultier Patrolman (original police version).png|The original Vaultier Patrolman, from before the Panau Police Department was cancelled from the game. Just Cause 2 development - cranes.PNG|Cranes used to look more like the ones on the San Esperito oil rigs. Just Cause 2 development - flag and winter clothing.PNG|There used to be flags like the ones at Races at every settlement. Remember the flags in San Esperito, that change after Liberation? Also, Rico had winter clothing. Just Cause 2 development - ice.PNG|Look at the ice in the Kastelo Singa lake. Just Cause 2 development - ice 2.PNG|Look at the ice in the Kastelo Singa lake. Just Cause 2 development - MV.PNG|The chase from Mountain Rescue. Look at the much more detailed MV. It has a cool front bumper and an awesome trail of loose snow behind it from the speed. Just Cause 2 development - rocket.PNG|An original rocket from Fry me to the Moon. Just Cause 2 beta soldier.png|Camouflaged military uniforms. Real assault rifle, similar to the JC2 beta one.jpg|A real assault rifle, similar to the scoped beta one. JC2 beta (soldier and large explosion).png|Beta soldier. The vehicle is also not conclusively identified. Rico's Signature Gun (official advertisement).jpg|The Rico's Signature Gun can't actually fire grenades. JC1 promotional art - Rico jumping from plane.PNG|Promotional art for Just Cause, showing weapons that became Rico's Signature Guns in Just Cause 2. Just Cause 2 E3.jpg|Original SMG. JC2 beta (movable propaganda trailer).png|Movable Propaganda Trailer with a beta Pandak "Baby" Panay poster. JC2 beta (Saas PP12 Hogg).png|A different Saas PP12 Hogg. JC2 beta (Si-47 Leopard at Panau City).png|The original Panau City. Panau City poster Panay.png|A beta Pandak Panay on a Panau City poster, as seen in the final game. JC2 loading 17 (sabotage).jpg|The AK-47 doesn't really appear in the game. GV-104 Razorback (beta version).jpg|GV-104 Razorback with a different turret. JC2 beta (rusty Wilforce Trek II).PNG|Rusty Wilforce Trek II with a camouflage pattern. JC2 beta (rocket launcher at Panau Falls Casino).PNG JC2 beta (river, mountains and hut).PNG JC2 beta (Rico with a cancelled rifle).PNG|This weapon doesn't exist in the final game. Also, Rico's hair was made to tick out instead of be smooth. JC2 beta (jungle temple).PNG|It looks like the starting point for Reaper faction missions. JC2 beta (hut and explosion).PNG Panau Aerial.jpg|A pre-release map of Panau. It points out the location of the Reapers area where the Just Cause 2 Demo takes place and has an odd small island in the north-east that doesn't exist in the game. Bandar Baru Nipah 3.jpg|UH-10 Chippewa with soldiers in the back seats. UH-10 Chippewa (JC2 beta).jpg|UH-10 Chippewa and a camouflaged soldier near the shacks on the right. JC2 early artwork of Rico at the Panau falls.jpg|Early artwork of Rico at the Panau Falls. Rico's appearance went through multiple changes. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2